


Stan doesn't smile anymore.

by boodaven



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, SO SAD, Suggested suicide, The Losers Club, im so sorry, stan is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodaven/pseuds/boodaven
Summary: Trigger Warning for suggested suicide.I got this idea and.. ran with it, I'm so sorry.





	Stan doesn't smile anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for suggested suicide.  
> I got this idea and.. ran with it, I'm so sorry.

Stan doesn't smile anymore.

He laughs at Richie's half-hearted jokes, but ever since Beverly left last month Richie doesn't think he's funny anymore, which mean he doesn't try to be funny. It is just his natural response to an awkward situation to crack a joke, but he and the others all know he doesn't care anymore. He is just trying to get through the day without his smoking partner. One joke at a time.

Richie is still funny, but Stan never smiles.

Eddie has thrown himself into his part-time job at the diner with Stan. He tells stories of his mother being stupid while he wipes tables. But Eddie doesn't find them funny anymore. He thinks that they are just sad. Stan and him still giggle together though, giggling at Mrs K not knowing how to work the television.

But Stan doesn't find Eddie's stories amusing anymore.

Ben's poems are sad, heartbreaking stories of pain and darkness and being left alone in the world. But when he nervously reads them to the losers in the barrens, they all smile and clap at the end. Telling him how wonderful they are.

Ben's poems are brilliant, but Stan's smile doesn't meet his eyes. And the others are beginning to notice.

Mike picks different flowers for the losers in spring, and each loser gets the same type of flower every year. Mike says that he gives them flowers that reflect who they are. But it's been a year since Beverly moved away, and her red roses are still placed in a vase on the Hanlon's table, even though she hasn't called in a few months. The losers pretend not to notice when they begin to wilt and shrink, and smile and hug Mike when he gives them their flowers.

Stan places his flowers on his desk. But never smiles at the yellow carnations anymore.

Bill takes photographs of the losers club everyday. He says that it will help him remember the great times they had together when he moves away in a few weeks. On his last day he gives each of the losers left a box full of the photographs he took of them. Stan's eyes well up with tears as he looks through them at home. Not because of the memories shared through each photo. But at the fact that he isn't smiling in a single one.

Stan loved Bill, all the losers did. But he couldn't bring himself to smile in his photos anymore.

The five of them hang out a little less than before now. They called Bill every night for a month but one night, Bill forgot to call, and hasn't called since. That was three months ago.

Richie has given up with jokes altogether now, and just sits quietly when they hang out. He claims that he has 'ran out of jokes'. But Stan knows it's because he's about to break up with Eddie. He's moving away to 'some dead-ass town' in another month. Richie has only told Stan because they are best friends after all.

Stan doesn't want him to move.

Eddie has lost his spark now. Stan watched Richie end it last night. He watched them kiss for the last time. Eddie didn't cry, probably because he knew it was coming. He had seen texts. He watched Richie ride off on his bike down the hill with tears falling down his cheeks. Stan began to cry. That was the last time he ever saw Richie, he ran away the morning after. Leaving nothing but his joke book discarded on his bed.

Stan had loved Richie like a brother.

They were in the barrens again like they were everyday. But that day was different. They were laughing, actually laughing. Stan grinned and it reached his eyes. He giggled at Eddie's story and clapped the most at Ben's newest poem. He picked flowers with Mike and hugged them tight when it was time to go home. 

Tears glinted in all of their eyes that day, because subconsciously, they knew that it was over.

Stan walked home smiling and laughing like a madman thinking about the good times they'd had over the years. He put his hand in his pockets and hummed a sweet tune. While he played with the object in his pocket.

He unlocked his door with a spring in his step and scribbled down a note to his mum for when she came home. He ran up the stairs two at a time as his smile was slowly wearing off. 

Stan wasn't smiling when he began to run a bath. Because Stanley didn't like baths.

But he smiled for the final time as he was climbing in with that sharp object in his hand, remembering something funny Richie had said two years ago, a month before Beverly left and things began to go downhill. 

The water was too hot, but Stanley still smiled, he even giggled a little thinking of Eddie showing his mother how to tun on the radio. 

He smiled, thinking of Mike placing a daisy behind his ear that afternoon. 

Stanley always loved to smile, 

Even though Stan doesn't smile anymore.


End file.
